concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Palmer
The Mandrakes, with whom he toured Scandinavia. 1969 16-day tour of Denmark July 23 1966 Spa Royal Hall, Bridlington, ENG (supporting The Who) Alan Bown Set 1969 10-week tour of the US, starting in September DaDa Vinegar Joe Vinegar Joe US Tour (1973) Musicians: Elkie Brooks: chant Robert Palmer: chant Pete Gage: guitar Jim Mullen: guitar Steve York: bass Mike Deacon: claviers Pete Gavin: batterie 16.03.73: Philadelphia, PA (Tower Theatre) 18.03.73: Buffalo, NY (Century Theatre) 20.03.73: Boston, MA (Kathy's) 21.03.73: Boston, MA (Kathy's) 22.03.73: Pomona, CA (Stockton State College) 23.03.73: Boston, MA (Kathy's) 24.03.73: Boston, MA (Kathy's) 25.03.73: Lansing, MI (The Brewery) 26.03.73: Lansing, MI (The Brewery) 27.03.73: Lansing, MI (The Brewery) 28.03.73: Lansing, MI (The Brewery) 29.03.73: Toronto, Canada (Massey Hall) 30.03.73: Ottowa, Canada (Civic Center) 31.03.73: Kitchner, Canada (University of Waterloo) 01.04.73: London, Canada (Centennial Hall) 02.04.73: Pittsburgh, PA (2001 Club) 03.04.73: Columbus, OH (Agora Theatre) 04.04.73: Dayton, OH (Palace Theatre) 05.04.73: Cincinnati, OH (Music Hall) 06.04.73: Detroit, MI (Ford Theatre) 07.04.73: South Bend, IN (Morris Civic Center) 08.04.73: Indianapolis, IN (Melody Skateland) 09.04.73: Vermillion, SD (University Of South Dakota) 10.04.73: La Crosse, WI (Wisconsin State University) 11.04.73: Minneapolis, MN (Civic Arena) 12.04.73: Des Moines, IA (Municipal Auditorium) 13.04.73: Kansas City, KA (Cowtown Ballroom) 14.04.73: Chicago, IL (Kinetic Playground) 15.04.73: Chicago, IL (Kinetic Playground) 17.04.73: Milwaukee, WI (Performing Arts Center) 18.04.73: Louisville, KY (Convention Center) 19.04.73: Little Rock, AR (Auditorium) 20.04.73: Shreveport, LA (Municipal Auditorium) 21.04.73: Baton Rouge, AL (Independance Hall) 22.04.73: New Orleans, LA (Warehouse) 26.04.73: Atlanta, GA (Municipal Auditorium) 27.04.73: Memphis, TN (Ellis Auditorium) 28.04.73: Mobile, AL (Municipal Auditorium) 29.04.73: Birmingham, AL (Municipal Auditorium) 02.05.73: Los Angeles, CA (Wiskey A Go Go) 03.05.73: Los Angeles, CA (Wiskey A Go Go) 04.05.73: Los Angeles, CA (Wiskey A Go Go) 05.05.73: Los Angeles, CA (Wiskey A Go Go) 06.05.73: Los Angeles, CA (Wiskey A Go Go) 10.05.73: Houston, TX (Liberty Hall) 11.05.73: Houston, TX (Liberty Hall) 12.05.73: Houston, TX (Liberty Hall) 13.05.73: Houston, TX (Liberty Hall) 14.05.73: Champaign, IL (University Of Illinois) Little Feat (with whom he toured the US as guest singer) Power Station June 30, 1985 Civic Center, Hartford, CT July 1, 1985 Ritz, New York City, NY July 2, 1985 Jones Beach Amphitheater, Wantagh, NY July 5, 1985 Merriweather Post Pavillion, Columbia, MD July 6, 1985 Scope, Norfolk, VA July 7, 1985 Civic & Convention Center, Raleigh, NC July 9, 1985 Sportatorium, Hollywood, FL July 10, 1985 Expo Hall, Tampa, FL July 13, 1985 JFK Stadium, Philadelphia, PA (Live Aid) July 14, 1985 Muncipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN July 15, 1985 Omni, Atlanta, GA July 16, 1985 Mississippi Coliseum, Jackson, MS July 17, 1985 UNO Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, LA July 19, 1985 Southern Star Amphitheatre, Houston, TX July 20, 1985 South Park Meadows, Austin, TX July 21, 1985 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX July 23, 1985 Compton Terrace, Phoenix, AZ July 25, 1985 Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre, Irvine, CA July 28, 1985 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA July 29, 1985 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA July 31, 1985 PNE Coliseum, Vancouver, BC August 2, 1985 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR August 6, 1985 Fox Theatre, St. Louis, MO August 8, 1985 Civic Arena, St. Paul, MN August 10, 1985 Castle Farms Music Theatre, Charlevoix, MI August 11, 1985 Alpine Valley, East Troy, WI August 12, 1985 Popular Creek Amphitheatre, Hoffman Estates, IL August 14, 1985 Pine Knob Theatre, Clarkston, MI August 15, 1985 Louisville Gardens, Louisville, KY August 16, 1985 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH August 17, 1985 Richfield Coliseum, Cleveland, OH August 19, 1985 Centrum, Worcester, MA August 20, 1985 Civic Center, Hatford, CT August 21, 1985 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA August 24, 1985 Red Rocks Amphitheater, Morrison, CO August 25, 1985 Central Canada Exhibion, Ottawa, ON August 28, 1985 Brendan Byrne Arena, East Rutherford, NJ September 17, 1996 Hanover Grand, London, ENG November 6, 1996 Underground, Cologne, GER December 1, 1996 Osaka, JPN December 3, 1996 Fukuoka, JPN December 5, 1996 Nagoya, JPN December 7, 1996 Shibuya Kokaido, Tokyo, JPN December 9, 1996 Nakona Sun Plaza, Tokyo, JPN December 11, 1996 Kanagawa Kemnin Hall, Yokohama, JPN Power Station Living In Fear Tour (1996-97) Musiciens: Robert Palmer: chant Andy Taylor: guitare Tony Thompson: batterie Guy Pratt: basse (JP) Manny Yanes: basse (US) Luke Morley: guitare (US) September 2, 1997 Fashion Café, New York City, NY September 4, 1997 Clutch Cargo, Detroit, MI September 5, 1997 House Of Blues, Chicago, IL September 6, 1997 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN September 8, 1997 Mississippi Nights, St. Louis, MO September 10, 1997 Ogden Theatre, Denver, CO September 12, 1997 Fillmore, San Francisco, CA September 13, 1997 Station Casino, Las Vegas, NV September 14, 1997 House Of Blues, Hollywood, CA September 15, 1997 4th and B, San Diego, CA September 18, 1997 Sundance Square, Fort Worth, TX September 19, 1997 Chili Pepper, Fort Lauderdale, FL September 20, 1997 Embassy, Orlando, FL September 22, 1997 House Of Blues, New Orleans LA September 23, 1997 Masquerade, Atlanta, GA September 25, 1997 9:30 Club, Washington, DC September 26, 1997 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA September 27, 1997 Avalon, Boston, MA September 28, 1997 Supper Club, New York City, NY Solo Robert Palmer Sneakin' Sally US Tour (1974) Robert Palmer Pressure Drop US Tour (1975) Robert Palmer Some People Can Do What They Like US Tour (1976-77) April 6-7, 1976 Savoy Nite Club, San Francisco, CA April 8-10, 1976 Roxy, West Hollywood, CA (supported by Gallagher & Lyle) (...) 23.06.76: West Hollywood, CA (Roxy Theatre) (...) 23.10.76: Baltimore, MD (Hollywood Palace) (...) November 7, 1976 Tomorrow, Youngstown, OH (supporting Rory Gallagher, with Baby) 10.11.76: Vancouver, Canada (Queen Elisabeth Theatre) (...) 13.11.76: Middletown, CT (Wesleyan University) 14.11.76: Boston, MA (Orpheum Theatre) (...) November 26, 1976 Roxy, West Hollywood, CA (...) December 3, 1976 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR (...) December 11, 1976 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA (...) February 11, 1977 West Palm Beach Auditorium, West Palm Beach, FL (supporting Gary Wright) February 13, 1977 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (...) February 18, 1977 Civic Center, Savannah, GA (supporting Gary Wright) (...) March 19, 1977 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnatti, OH March 20, 1977 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (supporting Gary Wright & Manfred Mann) March 22, 1977 Milwaukee Auditorium, Milwaukee, WI (supporting Gary Wright & Manfred Mann) March 23, 1977 Sawyer Auditorium, La Crosse, WI (supporting Gary Wright, with Styx) (...) Robert Palmer Double Fun Tour (1978) (...) April 30, 1978 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA July 29, 1978 Music Inn, Lenox, MA (...) August 1, 1978 Rochester War Memorial, Rochester, NY (supporting The Doobie Brothers) August 11, 1978 Central Park Wollman Rink, New York City, NY (The Dr. Pepper Central Park Music Festival, supported by Muddy Waters) August 17, 1978 Kiel Opera House, St. Louis, MO (supporting Little River Band) (...) September 10, 1978 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG September 11, 1978 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG September 12, 1978 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG Robert Palmer Secrets Tour (1979) Musicians: Jack Waldman: claviers Steve Robbins: claviers Kenny Mazur: guitare Pierre Brock: bass Dony Wynn: batterie (...) September 19, 1979 Illinois State University Auditorium, Normal, IL (...) September 28, 1979 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY September 29, 1979 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA (...) October 6, 1979 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA (...) October 12, 1979 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (...) October 23, 1979 Opera House, Austin, TX (...) October 27, 1979 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (...) October 29, 1979 Kiel Opera, St. Louis, MO October 30, 1979 Pogos Club, Kansas City, MO (...) November 4, 1979 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (...) November 8, 1979 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA Dates Europe: (...) 13.11.79: London, GB (Hammersmith Odeon) (...) 18.11.79: Nijmegen, NL (...) 26.11.79: Paris, FR (Théâtre des Champs Elysées) (...) December 1, 1979 GER Robert Palmer Clues Tour (1980-81) Musicians: Jack Waldman: claviers Alan Mansfield: guitare Christopher Bishop: basse Michael Dawe: batterie (...) 13.08.80: Ritz, New York City, NY (...) August 21-22, 1980 Forum, Inglewood, CA (supporting Heart) 26.08.80: Pavillon, Concord, CA (...) September 6, 1980 Starlight Theatre, Kansas City, MO (supporting Heart) September 10, 1980 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (...) September 12, 1980 B'Ginnings, Schaumberg, IL (...) September 24, 1980 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA September 26, 1980 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA (...) September 29, 1980 Painters Mill Music Fair, Owings Mills, MD (...) Dates Europe: (...) 08.10.80: Paris, FR (Théâtre Mogador) (...) 15.10.80: Nijmegen, NL (...) 02.11.80: Lyon, FR (Bourse du Travail) (...) 06.11.80: London, GB (Rainbow Theatre) 08.11.80: London, GB (Dominion Theatre) 09.11.80: London, GB (Dominion Theatre) 10.11.80: London, GB (Dominion Theatre) (...) 21.06.81: Edimburgh, GB (Playhouse Theatre) 22.06.81: Manchester, GB (Apollo) 23.06.81: Leicester, GB (De Montfort Hall) 24.06.81: Birmingham, GB (Odeon) (...) 29.06.81: Stockhölm, SE (...) 05.07.81: Werchter, DE (Rock Festival) (...) 07.07.81: Barcelona, ES (...) Robert Palmer Pride Tour (1983) Musicians: Jack Waldman: claviers Alan Mansfield: claviers Alexander Morgan: guitare et voix Frank Blair : bass Dony Wynn: batterie Michael Dawe: batterie May 19, 1983 Mayfair, Newcastle, ENG May 20, 1983 Capitol Theatre, Aberdeen, SCOT May 21, 1983 Playhouse Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT May 22, 1983 Tiffany's, Glasgow, SCOT May 23, 1983 Royal Court, Liverpool, ENG May 24, 1983 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG May 25, 1983 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG May 26, 1983 Hacienda, Manchester, ENG May 27, 1983 Royal Concert Hall, Nottingham, ENG May 29, 1983 Locarno, Bristol, ENG May 30, 1983 Dominion Theatre, London, ENG May 31, 1983 Hammersmith Palais, London, ENG 03.06.83: Top Rank, Brighton, ENG 04.06.83: Gaumont, Southampton, ENG 05.06.83: Arts Centre, Poole, ENG (...) 10.06.83: Paris, FR (Le Palace) (...) 19.06.83: Augsburg, DE (festival) (...) July 23, 1983 Villa Park, Birmingham, ENG (Benefit fir Mencap, supporting Duran Duran) Dates US/Canada: (...) 24.06.83: New York (Ritz) 25.06.83: New York (Ritz) 26.06.83: New York (Ritz) (...) 15.07.83: Winnipeg (Centennial Concert Hall) (...) 17.07.83: Calgary (Jubilee Auditorium) (...) 25.07.83: San Francisco, CA (Kabuki Theater) 26.07.83: Los Angeles, CA (Wilshire Theater) (...) Robert Palmer Addicted Tour (1986) Musicians: Eddie Martinez: guitare Frank Blair: bass Dony Wynn: batterie Sally Ven-Yu: percussions Alan Mansfield: claviers Martha Ladly: claviers Kit McClure: saxophone B.J. Nelson: choeurs May 1-2 & 4, 1986 Shinjuku Kosei-Nenkin Hall, Tokyo, JPN May 5, 1986 Kosei-Nenkin Kaikan, Osaka, JPN May 6, 1986 Kaikan, Kyoto, JPN May 7, 1986 Aichi-Ken Kinro Kaikan, Nagoya, JPN Dates US: (...) 16.04.86: Performing Arts Center, Providence, RI (...) 21.04.86: Royal Oak Music Theatre, Royal Oak, MI (...) 27.04.86: Warfield Theatre, San Francisco, CA (...) May 19, 1986 Clowes Memorial Hall, Indianapolis, IN May 20, 1986 Riverside Theatre, Milwaukee, WI (supported by Bourgeois Tagg) May 23, 1986 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Belinda Carlisle) (...) 12.06.86: Mississipi Coliseum, Jackson, MS 13.06.86: UNO Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, LA (...) 24.06.86: Great Woods Performing Arts Center, Mansfield, CA (...) 30.06.86: Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY (supported by Belinda Carlisle) (...) 05.07.86: Place Forum, Toronto, ON (...) July 10, 1986 Prairie Capital Convention Center, Springfield, IL (supported by Bourgeois Tagg) (...) 19.07.86: Concord Pavillon, Concord, CA 20.07.86: Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA 21.07.86: Pacific Amphitheatre, Costa Mesa, CA (...) 26.07.86: State University Amphitheatre, San Diego, CA (...) Robert Palmer A Heavy Touring Nova (1988-89) Musicians: Eddie Martinez: guitare Frank Blair: basse Alan Mansfield: claviers David Rosenthal: claviers Dony Wynn: batterie Brie Howard: percussions B.J. Nelson: choeurs 24.07.88: Toronto, Canada (Roy Thomson Hall) 25.07.88: Toronto, Canada (Roy Thomson Hall) 26.07.88: Kitchener, Canada (Center In The Square) 27.07.88: Montreal, Canada (La Ronde) 28.07.88: Ottawa, Canada (Congress Center) 29.07.88: Darien Lake, NY (Darien Center) 30.07.88: Saratoga, NY (SPAC) 31.07.88: Bristol, CT (Lake Compounce) 01.08.88: Philadelphia, PA (Mann Center) August 2, 1988 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY 03.08.88: New York City, NY (Palladium) 04.08.88: Springfield, MA (Symphony Hall) 05.08.88: Mansfield, MA (Great Woods) 06.08.88: Columbia, MD (Merriweather Post) 07.08.88: Columbus, OH (Newport Theatre) 08.08.88: Cleveland, OH (Nautica Stage) 09.08.88: Clarkston, MI (Pine Knob) 10.08.88: Toledo, OH (Masonic Auditorium) August 11, 1988 A.J. Palumbo Center, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Steel Pulse) 12.08.88: Indianapolis, IN (Sports & Music Center) 13.08.88: Grand Rapids, MI (Devos Hall) 14.08.88: Cincinatti, OH (Timberwolf) 15.08.88: Louisville, KY (McCauley Theatre) 16.08.88: Merrillville, IN (Holiday Star Theatre) 17.08.88: Hoffman Estates, IL (Poplar Creek) 18.08.88: Milwaukee, WI (Riverside Theatre) 19.08.88: Springfield, IL (Fairgrounds) 20.08.88: Des Moines, IA (Civic Center) 21.08.88: Omaha, NE (Music Hall) 22.08.88: Kansas City, KS (Memorial Hall) 23.08.88: St Louis, MO (Kiel Opera) 24.08.88: Tulsa, OK (Riverpark Amphitheatre) 25.08.88: Memphis, TN (Mudd Island) 26.08.88: Cape Girardeau, MO (Show Me Center) 27.08.88: Birmingham, AL (Oak Mountain Amphitheatre) 28.08.88: Knoxville, TN (Tennessee Theatre) 29.08.88: Columbus, OH (Newport Theatre) 30.08.88: Syracuse, NY (New York State Fair) 31.08.88: Allentown, PA (Allentown Fair) 01.09.88: New Haven, CT (Palace Theatre) 02.09.88: Ocean City, MD (Convention Center) 03.09.88: Charlotte, NC (Carrowinds) 04.09.88: Richmond, VA (Kings Dominion) 05.09.88: Atlanta, GA (Chastain Park) 06.09.88: Tampa, FL (Tampa Bay PAC) 07.09.88: Miami, FL (Knight Center) 08.09.88: Daytona Beach, FL (Ocean Center) 09.09.88: Pensacola, FL (Municipal Auditorium) 10.09.88: Spartansburg, SC (Memorial Auditorium) 11.09.88: University Park, PA (Rec Hall) 12.09.88: Williamsport, PA (Lycoming College Gym) 13.09.88: New Britain, CT (Welte Auditorium) 14.09.88: Beverly, MA (Tupperfield Endicott College) 15.09.88: Binghampton, NY (West Gym Suny) 16.09.88: Oswege, NY (Lakerhall Suny) 17.09.88: Storrs, CT (Jorgenson Hall) 24.09.88: Manchester (Playhouse) 25.09.88: Londres (Hammersmith Odeon) 26.09.88: Londres (Hammersmith Odeon) 27.09.88: Londres (Hammersmith Odeon) 28.09.88: Sheffield (City Hall) 29.09.88: Edinburgh (Apollo) 30.09.88: Manchester (Apollo) 02.10.88: Bruxelles, BE (Foret National) 03.10.88: Den Haag, NL (Congresgebouw) 04.10.88: Groningen, NL (Evenementhal) October 5, 1988 CCH1, Hamburg, GER 06.10.88: Berlin, DE (Metropol) 07.10.88: Dusseldorf, DE (Phillipshalle) 09.10.88: Munchen, DE (Deutschesmuseum) 10.10.88: Offenbach, DE (Stadthalle) 11.10.88: Mannheim, DE (Mozarttsaal) Dates US/Canada: 22.10.88: New Orleans, LA (Sanger Theatre) 23.10.88: Houston, TX (Cullen Auditorium) 24.10.88: Austin, TX (PAC) 25.10.88: Bryan, TX (Rolie White Coliseum) 26.10.88: Fort Worth, TX (Will Rogers Auditorium) 27.10.88: Odessa, TX (Ector Coliseum) 28.10.88: Albequerque, NM (Tingley Coliseum) 29.10.88: Las Cruces, NM (Panam Center) 31.10.88: Denver, CO (Paramount Theatre) 01.11.88: Grand Junction, CO (Mesa State College) 02.11.88: Salt Lake City, UT (Symphony Hall) 04.11.88: Tucson, AZ (Cetennial Hall) 05.11.88: Phoenix, AZ (State Fair) 06.11.88: Las Vegas, NV (Thomas And Mack Center) 07.11.88: San Diego, CA (California Theatre) 09.11.88: Los Angeles, CA (Universal Amphitheatre) 10.11.88: Los Angeles, CA (Universal Amphitheatre) 11.11.88: San Fransisco, CA (Warfield Theatre) 12.11.88: San Fransisco, CA (Warfield Theatre) 13.11.88: Chico, CA (Cal State Gym) 14.11.88: Portland, ME (Civic Center) 15.11.88: Eugene, OR (Hult Center) 16.11.88: Seattle, WA (Paramount Theatre) 17.11.88: Spokane, WA (Opera House) 18.11.88: Ellensburg, WA (Ellensburg College) 19.11.88: Ore, OR (La Grande) 20.11.88: Vancouver, Canada (Orpheum Theatre) (...) December 13-14, 1988 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA December 15, 1988 Apollo, New York City, NY 1989 February 13-15, 1989 Melbourne Sports & Entertainment Centre, Melbourne, AUS February 17-19, 1989 Entertainment Centre, Sydney, AUS March 4, 1989 Yokohama, JPN March 6, 1989 Nagoya, JPN March 8, 1989 Osaka, JPN March 11 & 13, 1989 Shibuya, Tokyo, JPN March 14-15, 1989 Sanpurazahoru, Tokyo, JPN (...) March 30, 1989 Sheraton Waikiki, Honolulu, HI Robert Palmer Don't Explain Tour (1991) Musicians: Dony Wynn: drums Frank Blair: bass Eddie Martinez: guitar Darrell Smith: claviers Michael Assadourian: claviers Jose Rossy: percussions David Agretelis: saxophone Tim Cashion: choeurs Adam Clasby: choeurs (...) May 1, 1991 Grosse Freiheit, Hamburg, GER (...) May 6, 1991 Rosengarten Musensaal, Mannheim, GER (...) May 13, 1991 Le Transbordeur, Lyon, FRA (...) (...) May 16, 1991 Muziekcentrum, Enschede, NED May 17, 1991 Congresgebouw, Den Haag, NED May 18, 1991 Noorderligt, Tilburg, NED (...) May 21, 1991 Le Grand Rex, Paris, FRA May 23, 1991 Town & Country Club, London, ENG (...) May 29, 1991 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (...) Dates US: (...) August 1, 1991 Celebrity Theatre, Anaheim, CA (...) August 11, 1991 Front Row Theater, Highland Heights, OH August 15, 1991 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI (...) August 20, 1991 I.C. Light Amphitheater, Pittsburgh, PA August 23, 1991 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY (...) Robert Palmer Ridin' High Tour (1992) Musicians: Alan Mansfield: claviers Derek Smith: piano Saverio Porciello: guitare Carnie Wilson: voix (Londres) BBC Big Band (Londres) November 17-18, 1992 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (With The BBC Big Band) Dates US: Las Vegas, NV New York City, NY Chicago, IL San Fransisco, CA Los Angeles, CA August 16, 1997 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG ("Songs & Visions", with Mary J. Blige, Toni Braxton, Jon Bon Jovi, Chaka Khan, K.D. Lang, Robert Palmer, Seal, Rod Stewart & Steve Winwood) Robert Palmer Rhythm & Blues Tour (1999) Musicians: Eddie Martinez: guitar Alan Mansfield: guitare et claviers Manny Yanes: bass Mel Gaynor: batterie Jose Rossey: percussions Tim Cashion: choeurs 10.09.99: Dewey Beach, MD (Bottle & Cork) 11.09.99: Ledyard, CT (Foxwoods Casino) 12.09.99: Philadelphia, PA (Keswick Theater) 13.09.99: Washington, DC (9:30 Club) 15.09.99: Indianapolis, IN (The World Mardi Gras) 16.09.99: Cleveland, OH (Lakewood Civic) 17.09.99: Kitchner, ONT (Lulu's) 18.09.99: Suttons Bay, MI (Leelanu Sands Casino) 19.09.99: Detroit, MI (Museum Of Af/Am Stage) 20.09.99: Chicago, IL (House Of Blues) 21.09.99: Columbus, OH (Newport Music Hall) 23.09.99: Merrillville, IN (Star Plaza) 24.09.99: Hayward, WI (LAC Courteo Casino) 25.09.99: Hamel, MN (Medina Entertainment Center) September 27, 1999 Fillmore, Denver, CO 01.10.99: San Francisco, CA (Maritime Hall) 02.10.99: Kelseyville, CA (Konocti Harbour Resort) 03.10.99: Anaheim, CA (Sun Theater) 04.10.99: Los Angeles (House Of Blues) 05.10.99: Las Vegas, NV (House Of Blues) 06.10.99: Phoenix, AZ (Celebrity Theater) 09.10.99: Dallas, TX (Deep Ellum Live) 10.10.99: Austin, TX (La Zona Rosa) 21.10.99: New York City, NY (Apollo Theater) 22.10.99: Atlantic City, NJ (The Sands) 23.10.99: Atlantic City, NJ (The Sands)